1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to mounting mechanisms, and particularly to a mounting mechanism which facilitates attachment of a data storage device to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Data storage devices, such as hard disk drives (HDDs), compact disk-read only memory (CD-ROM) drives and digital video disc-read only memory (DVD-ROM) drives, are typically secured to a chassis of an electronic device with screws. However, attaching and detaching the data storage device with screws is unduly laborious and time-consuming.
What is desired, therefore, is a mounting mechanism for readily attaching or detaching a data storage device to or from a chassis of an electronic device.